Lyrics:Playground
by XTC Album version: I climb up, spending daylight Slide down bankrupt on the other side Some sweet girl playing my wife Runs off with a boy whose bike she'll ride Playground, it's a playground Marked by the masters And bruised by the bullies in the Playground, every day ground Never stop rehearsing Rehearsing for the big square world Bells will ring, door flies open Hare and Greyhound in the old kiss chase You've been caught, game is ended Smack on kisser from her slap on face Playground, it's a playground Marked by the masters And bruised by the bullies in the Playground, every day ground Never stop rehearsing Rehearsing for the big square world Watch the leaves all tear away One by one Leaving you but lined like an exercise book What did your report once say? Know the one? This boy must try harder to please from down on his knees Playground, playground Careful what you say ground Playground, playground Gonna make you pay ground Brain gets bent, heart gets broken You can't jump off once the pages turn School is out but never over That's the only lesson you can learn Playground, it's a playground Marked by the masters And bruised by the bullies in the Playground, every day ground Never stop rehearsing Rehearsing for the big square... Playground, it's a playground You're for the high jump If you let 'em push you in the Playground, every day ground There's no escaping, Escaping from their big square world You may leave school but it never leaves you Demo version: I climb up, spending daylight slide down drunken on the other side Some sweet girl, playing my wife, runs off with a boy whose bike she'll ride Playground (it's a playground) Marked by the masters and bruised by the bullies in the Playground (it's a playground) Never stop rehearsing, rehearsing for the big square world Bells will ring, door flings open Hare and greyhound in the old kiss chase You've been caught, game has ended Smack on kisser from her slap on face Playground (it's a playground) We're marked by the masters and bruised by the bullies in the Playground (it's a playground) Never stop rehearsing, rehearsing for the big square world Watch the leaves all tear away (one by one) Leaving your book lined like an exercise book What did your report once say (know the one) "This boy must try harder to please From down on his knees" Playground, playground, playground, playground, playground, playground, playground, playground Brain gets bent, heart gets broken You can't jump off once the page is turned School is out but never over That's the only lesson you can learn Playground (it's a playground) We're marked by the masters and bruised by the bullies in the Playground (it's a playground) Never stop rehearsing, rehearsing for the big square Playground (it's a playground) Go for the high jump if you let 'em push you in the Playground (it's a playground) There's no escaping, escaping from their big square world You may leave school, but it never leaves you Category:Lyrics